


Blind Grace

by MamaImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Grace Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaImpala/pseuds/MamaImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, to be completely honest. Castiel sees just how creative he can get with his grace and Dean discovers how good it feels to be completely at his mercy.</p><p>You can generally find me on Tumblr @mamaimpala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Grace

Dean closes the book with a frustrated thump and adds it to the growing heap to his left. An entire Men of Letters library and not a single scrap of information that seems to be relevant to this damn case. Hopefully that medieval studies professor Sammy was visiting would have some insights, because he had passed his wit’s end hours ago. Raising his arms over his head, Dean stretches back in the chair and rests his feet up on the polished maple table. He pretends he doesn’t notice Castiel’s gaze linger on his broad chest, but he secretly swells with pride. 

It’s all still so new. Although Dean’s the first to say he doesn’t deserve it, he’s giddy with potential. After all these years, after going through so much together… every time Cas flashes him that brilliant smile, his stomach flutters. He may not deserve it, but they both fought for it, and they’re sure as hell going to keep it. He trails his eyes admiringly down the length of Castiel’s body, savoring how openly he can appreciate it now. 

“Dean, I would like to try something.” 

A shimmer of excitement stirs in Dean’s chest as he raises a prompting eyebrow. Half the time Cas says something like that, he ends up teaching him how to play mini golf or something like that, but the other half…

Castiel breaks eye contact, looking down demurely. “Do you remember that time you tied me up last month?” he inquires.

Dean feels himself stiffen at the memory of Castiel writhing and begging for more. “Uh, with the blindfold and the ice?” he replies, voice rough with arousal. He had kept the under the bed restraints tucked in between the mattress and sideboards, hoping to revisit them sooner rather than later. Well, Sam likely wouldn’t make it back for at least another six hours… He chuckles as he saunters over to Castiel’s side. “I don’t think I could ever forget the sounds you made.”

Dean subconsciously wets his lips as he catches Cas’s electric blue eyes with his own. Castiel’s carefully calculated monotone rarely betrays his desire, but his eyes blaze with hunger. Dean’s body immediately responds and it’s all he can do to not crash into Castiel, grinding against his hips like a storm. Instead, he cups Cas’s stubbled jaw and trails teasing kisses down the side of his neck. Nipping playfully, he asks, “Would you like to try that again?” He’s rewarded with a small moan when he bites down harder, but Castiel quickly steps back.

Studying him appraisingly, Castiel grips Dean’s shoulder. “I am interested in using the restraints again, but a little differently this time,” he clarifies.

“Oh?” Dean’s confusion is replaced with curiosity as a dozen scenarios flash through his mind. His pulse quickens as he imagines Cas on his back, legs splayed, whining as he thrusts his perfect cock into the air in frustration.

Castiel pulls Dean close and kisses him possessively. Taken by surprise, Dean grasps the back of his neck to steady himself as Castiel sucks on his bottom lip. He can’t remember the last time Castiel grabbed him with such dominating need. It makes his knees weaken. Castiel’s grip tightens as their tongues frantically rasp against each other. Deep and penetrating, the kiss leaves him shaken when Castiel lets him gasp for air. Backing him into the wall, Cas roughly palms Dean’s erection through his jeans. His cock presses firmly against Dean’s hip, thrusting slowly and promising more. 

Gravelly voice laced with lust, Castiel growls, “I want to use them on you.”

Rendered breathless, his pupils blown, Dean can barely nod his consent. His soft flannel is lost before they even make it to the bedroom door. They refuse to break apart, stumbling into the doorjam as they grope each other. Grabbing his black t-shirt from the back, Dean’s shoulders flex as he pulls it smoothly over his head and drops it to the floor. Reaching out to unbutton Castiel’s crisp white dress shirt, he’s confused when Castiel grabs his wrist with a firm shake of the head.

“Not today.” 

Instead, Castiel firmly unbuckles Dean’s belt and stares him directly in the eyes. “I need you to know, Dean Winchester, in no uncertain terms, how much I want you,” he announces. Cas’s voice is strong and certain, uncompromising. Resolute, his gaze stays locked on Dean’s as he bends down slightly to pull the rough fabric over Dean’s curved cheeks and bowed thighs. “I’ve been…” he contemplates his wording while gently scraping a trail up Dean’s thighs towards the elastic of his boxers “...holding back.” 

Dean’s breath catches as Castiel peels them off with exaggerated slowness. “Yeah?” He huffs, “Well, uh, you certainly could have fooled me.”

Castiel leans in and murmurs in Dean’s ear as he gently brushes his fingertips along the underside of his thickening cock. “I’ve only taken you with my vessel, Dean. It is a crude approximation of how much desire I feel for you.” He wraps his warm palm around its girth and starts stroking, teasingly slowly. “You deserve all of me. Every drop, every inch. I won’t force it upon you; I know it can be… overwhelming. But if you want everything, all you need to do is lay down on that bed and it’s yours.” 

Biting his lip with uncertainty, Dean backs up towards the mattress. He finds the hint of nervousness tensing the corners of Cas’s eyes strangely reassuring. Letting Castiel have complete control was an exercise in trust but Cas was leaving himself entirely open at the same time. Plus, he can’t deny that he wants this in the worst way. Castiel’s tone takes him apart. Dean’s ego, his willfulness, his fears… all shed like his clothing. All that is left is his need. It thrums through every fibre, potent and all-consuming. Embracing the thrill of the moment, Dean stretches out across the bed and hoarsely replies, “Oh, I want.”

The tension drops to a simmer as they work out the logistics of the restraints. Dean marvels at how differently this feels from the rough bite of utility rope and purposefully tight knots he’s used to experiencing. The nylon webbing feels deceptively delicate as Castiel attentively binds him. Dean playfully pulls back his wrist just as Cas is about to secure it. Weaving his arm out of the angel’s grasp again and again, Dean laughs until Cas pounces on it with an amused snarl. “Okay, okay you win. I surrender,” he jokes as Cas finishes securing him.

Fully clothed, Castiel straddles Dean’s waist, running his hands across the planes of his chest. “Do you trust me?” Castiel asks, after a moment. The sincerity and devotion in his eyes made Dean’s heart stutter. Despite his lingering anxiety, Dean nods. He trusts the angel unconditionally; they both know that. Cas leans down and places a tender kiss on Dean’s lips, barely brushing against them. “Good,” he murmurs with a gentle smile and reaches for the cloth. Tying the soft silk over Dean’s eyes, Castiel feels him tense beneath him in anticipation.

The blindfold sharpens Dean’s other senses as Castiel eases himself off the bed, off of Dean. He hears soft steps as Cas crosses the room and the appreciative sigh that follows. From the foot of the bed, Dean looks perfect. His muscular arms and thighs are spread wide, exposed, tan flesh completely accessible. A slight sheen of sweat shimmers on his forehead and the anti-possession tattoo stands out boldly against his freckled skin. Castiel aches to lean over and lick the crease where Dean’s thigh met his pelvis, but that isn’t the plan tonight.

Castiel knows that this won’t feel like being healed by grace. In a way, this is more intimate, more personalized. He’s heard some whispered stories, even if he never attempted it before. There’s apparently a certain element of control, the tone and intensity can be varied with the correct application of attention. He was eager to discover new ways to explore his lover’s body and had practiced manipulating his grace in secret for weeks. Cas suspects that Dean will find it foreign and yet strangely familiar. It is, after all, Castiel’s essence. Distilled and purified, it carries all that he ever was and all he will ever be.

Castiel focuses his grace into the palm of his hand and pushes it outward, reaching towards Dean’s body with the blue glow. The scent of ozone fills the room, crisp and metallic. Spreading the stream out with his will into three thin branches, he lightly rakes it across Dean’s body from hip to hip. The sensation is gently tingling, like champagne bubbles bursting on the skin, and Dean hums in response. Fusing the branches back together, Cas trails his grace down the outside of Dean’s powerful thighs. Firmer flesh requires a firmer touch, so he increases the intensity of the flow. 

Dean jerks against the restraints in surprise and grunts. “Jesus, Cas. What is that?” It isn’t a bad feeling at all, but he can’t place it for the life of him. When he’s met with silence, a thin thread of fear winds its way back through the coil of heat sinking in his abdomen. He’d never intentionally left himself so vulnerable before and is unnerved by the obvious lack of control in the face of the unknown. 

“Cas?” Dean calls out with a slightly trembling voice as the prickling warm sensation slides around and up his inner thigh. “Cas, please tell me it’s you doing that.”

A warm chuckle and a firm hand gripping his left shoulder is all the reassurance he needed. “Do you like it?” Whatever that tingling is, it lazily traces circles along the crest of Dean’s hips, making him shiver.

“Oh god, yes,” he murmurs as he relaxes into the mattress. 

Castiel shifts his awareness towards Dean’s soft stomach, swirling grace across the taut skin. Plunging low, he teasingly brushes it against the curled golden hair at his groin. Dean bites back a moan and his breath quickens. He strains against his bindings with every dip, but they hold fast. Cas’s eyes are riveted on the way Dean’s chest heaves with effort. “Hey,” Dean protests as he trails his grace up and away, raking it against Dean’s sides. Sharpening his essence into a point he drags it in between his ribs, admiring the smooth curve of his lats. Dean squirms and blushes slightly, “Umm, that kinda tickles.”

“My apologies,” Cas intones as he smooths his grace out into rippling waves, rolling down his sides. Penetrating past the skin, they reverberate deep into Dean’s muscles and he groans with pleasure. The energy feels warm and full, loosening his remaining stress while building upon a very different kind of tension.

“This is your grace isn’t it?” Dean realizes.

“Mmm,” Castiel hums in agreement. “I promised you all of me, Dean. I intend to give you ALL of me.” The way his voice drops, dark and inviting, gives Dean chills. Coalescing his grace around Dean’s navel, Cas slips it up to shimmer across his chest. It sparks across his skin, fire and ice flickering outwards. Dean gasps when a frozen pulse catches his nipples, feeling the current shoot straight down to make his erection throb. Pleased at the reaction, Cas concentrates his grace into a blinding firm pinch, tweaking and teasing.

“Oh, fuck!” Dean cries out and thrusts his hips up sharply. He twists and drags against the restraints, flexing his hands. “Fuck, why can’t I touch you?” Castiel continues tormenting his nipples as droplets of his grace ghost all over Dean’s body. Dean shudders from overstimulation.

“Because I haven’t told you to yet.” Castiel states with calm authority. 

Feeling indulgent, Cas sweeps a thick line of grace up the inside of Dean’s thigh, snaking around the base of his rigid cock. The energy coils upwards, curling along his length in an achingly slowly spiral. Dean makes a strangled noise as it becomes denser, more solid. With long, slow strokes, Castiel makes Dean unravel. 

“Cas…” Dean moans as he arches upward, lost in desperate need.

“Castiel,” the angel corrects firmly. “If I indulge you with the powers of Heaven, I expect to be addressed as an angel of the Lord when you call out my name.”

His commanding tone makes Dean’s hips rock more feverishly, lifting him off the mattress. He could have come right then and there at the sound of it. Dean pants as he tries to create more friction, more pressure, more something. “Castiel,” he begs, “please, fuck… please…”

“Please what Dean?”

“Please I need more. God, I just... please give me more Castiel.”

Precum glistens on the tip of his cock as he ruts into the air, pressed against Cas’s grace. Castiel wraps his essence a bit tighter around Dean’s shaft and delicately traces it along the small slit. He smirks at the way Dean’s whole body quakes in response when he presses in and through with it, sending a strong jolt throughout the entire erection. Castiel never had considered the sexual capacities of grace before, but his reaction to the sight of Dean shaking and flushed strains the fabric of his suit pants.

“How much more would you like, Dean?” He asks teasingly as he traces a thread of grace down to twirl and softly spread across Dean’s balls, lapping at them like a tongue made of lightning. They tighten in response to its prickling warmth. A choked whimper escapes Dean’s lips as he throws his head back. 

“More, please… God. Oh god.”

“Tsk, tsk… let’s not bring my Father into this,” Cas chastises. He slides that thread of grace down between Dean’s spread asscheeks and presses it against his entrance. “Ah, but you’re so greedy.” Sending tingling pulses in time with the lazy pumping of his grace around Dean’s cock, he purrs, “Is this what you want?” Dean grunts and tries to grind against it, angling his hips down towards the mattress.

Castiel unbuttons his pants as he watches Dean struggle, stepping out of them with a quiet sigh of relief. Slipping his tented boxers down, he firmly grips his cock and strokes it slowly, teasing himself as he teases Dean. “I love it when you get so… wanton, so full of need.” He crouches down besides the headboard and whispers in Dean’s ear. “Tell me what you need, Dean. Use your words.”

“I need…” Dean’s nostrils flare with heavy breaths and his jaw clenches against the overwhelming sensations. “I need you to fuck me, Castiel. I can’t… I can’t... Please,” he pants, “please fuck me.”

“Then open your mouth,” Castiel commands as he traces the tip of his erection across Dean’s lips.

Dean cautiously swirls his tongue around the head, savoring the musky flavor. He had never attempted this without his hands, but he wants it too badly not to at least try. He opens his mouth enthusiastically and tilts his head back to swallow as much of Castiel as he can. Stroking his tongue along the length, he hollows his cheeks as Cas pumps slowly in and out. Castiel tamps down an almost animalistic response… with Dean bound, his swollen lips wrapped around his cock, Cas has a sudden urge to grab the back of his head and just fuck his face. But there’s something more important he needs to do first, he reminds himself, as he returns his attention to Dean’s body.

Cas massages Dean’s entrance gently with his grace, sending sporadic sparks to tingle deep inside him as he loosens. Dean moans encouragingly around Castiel’s cock as he delivers a strong current, delving deep towards his prostate. He spasms in pleasure once Cas finds the right spot, surging more power into it. Unable to speak, Dean squirms for more, sucking harder for emphasis. Castiel widens the flow of grace and he shakes with pleasure. 

Dean swallows along Castiel’s length as he shudders under him, hips jerking. Straining forward against his restraints, he takes Castiel in whole. Relaxing his reflex to let Cas is hitting the back of his throat, he begins bobbing hungrily, desperate to be filled from all angles. Thrusting harder and faster now with both his cock and his grace, Castiel can tell neither of them can last much longer. He roughly pulls a fistful of Dean’s hair, losing the edge of control. Dean groans needily in response and it vibrates to the pool of heat that’s been building in Cas’s core. 

Growling harshly, Castiel arcs his grace through Dean, from that sweet spot up through to the tip of his cock. It courses thick and forceful, full of relentless intent. One final thrust and he shatters, Dean’s name on his lips as he comes. Without restraint, the shockwaves from his orgasm flow through his grace, charging it with unbearable intensity. Pleasure on the cusp of pain floods out over Dean’s entire body, drowning him in a rush of pressure and electricity. Every inch of him spasms as he calls out wordlessly, climaxing all over his stomach.

Both pant heavily for a moment, heads swimming. Leaning against the headboard, Castiel leans down to brush a finger lightly against Dean’s cheek. Slowly, with shaking fingers, he unties the knot and slips the blindfold off. Soft green eyes stare up at him, receptive and awestruck.

“Wow,” Dean whispers hoarsely.

Castiel eases down next to him on the mattress, placing a warm hand over Dean’s heart. Smiling affectionately, he chuckles. “Yeah… wow.”


End file.
